During fitness exercises such as weightlifting, a user may lift a weight during exercises such as bench or shoulder presses, squats and other exercises involving free weights. Commonly, exercise equipment, such as weight racks, are used by themselves or in combination with other equipment such as weight benches to adjustably support the weight bar for such exercises before and after exercise movements. In the event a user is unable to return the weight bar to its original starting position, it is known to provide adjustable stops or arms on the exercise equipment to prevent damage to the exercise equipment and supporting surface therefor.